A Dream Within a Dream
by D. Milk
Summary: Ari goes for a walk during nighttime and is stalked by a familiar face. The fact that he believes himself to be dreaming will cause his further submissiveness. EprosAri oneshot Please, read and review!


Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim ownership to all fictional persons in this document to avoid persecution thereout. Wishing thee a pleasant day!

A/N: Rated T for suggestive themes. Yaoi! SUG-GEST-IVE _BOY-BOY_ THEMES! Cool beans.

Ari sat up in bed with a gasp, panting and glancing around the room. It was dark, and he hopped out of bed. He was in a hurry to be out of the room, maybe somewhere brighter. He pulled on his pants and shirt, forgetting about his vest and leaving his belt somewhere on the floor along with it. He slipped into his shoes and walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out into the chilling air of the night.

He shivered, wishing he hadn't left his vest in a dejected heap on the floor. He took about ten paces down the road before he felt an eerie presence behind him. " 'Nothing further then he uttered—not a feather then he fluttered—till I scarcely more than muttered, 'Other friends have flown before—on the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.' Quoth the raven, 'Nevermore.' ' "

The redheaded boy flinched. He could think of one person he knew to sneak up on people during the night, quoting archaic poetry. Yes, no doubt about it, the one behind him was Phantom Evil King, more commonly known as Epros. He turned around to see him standing there, one arm akimbo, the other hanging by his side. "Hi," said Ari quietly, half expecting the scenery to melt around him and to wake up in bed.

"Ari, hath thee not been told? If thou dresses improperly, thou shalt catch a cold…"

"Sorry…"

He shrugged. "To me, it does not matter. However, thy body will not thank thee for the latter…"

Ari stood in the cold, still half-asleep, trying to figure out what the man was saying. Epros abandoned his cutaway and draped it around the shorter boy's shoulders, smiling amiably. Ari pulled it around himself tightly, muttering a, "Thank you," that he wasn't sure Epros heard.

" 'Twould be best if thou stayed in a healthy condition. We would not have gotten far without thy commission," said Epros, setting a kind hand to Ari's shoulder. Ari smiled slightly, at least realizing that he had complimented him on his leader-ship abilities. Again, he uttered his thanks quietly. "What brings thee here, Ari, my dear?"

"Bad dream," he replied. "I guess."

"Still, night is not the time to wander about. Certainly perils are lurking thereout."

"…I'll be fine…"

"Belike, the thought of thou being hurt is a mote of a chance, even in a place of such expanse. However, such a risk should not be opportune; 'twould only worsen thy poor fortune."

Epros flipped his hair in a nervous motion, chuckling a little. "Forgive me, Ari; I could not resist. Thy contretemps never cease to persist."

Ari exhaled, suddenly cold again. His chin was gently lifted onto the lithe fingers of the man in front of him, and he met his red gaze. "Alas, what I would not give to kiss thy lips…" Ari suddenly felt a wave of heat flush his face as Epros went on. He was sure, now, that he was dreaming. "When I stare into thine eyes, how my heart dost skip…"

Ari tried to force out a word, but he couldn't decide what to say. Epros' nose edged over closer to Ari's until his breath fell on his pinked lips, which parted slightly to reveal his clenched teeth. "Ari… my feelings for thee I can no longer repress. The bounds of our relationship I hereby transgress!"

In a panic, Ari tried to pull away, but Epros was faster than he was, and he closed the space between them in a second. His tongue rolled over Ari's bottom lip, and he opened his mouth slightly. Letting the taller man in was probably not the best decision, but it was his first kiss,—even if he might've been dreaming—and he was resolved to enjoy it.

Epros was gentler than he might have imagined, caressing his tongue lightly with his own. Ari struggled not to become aroused as Epros pulled him closer and failed miserably. He felt himself growing hard against the man, and his face glowed a deep shade of red. He was embarrassed, but Epros would've had to warrant it.

A hand slipped between his legs, fondling him through his clothing. Ari's breathy moan was suppressed by Epros' kiss, and everything else happened in an instant. He found himself back at the hotel, squirming under the larger man's loving touch, moaning quietly in pain and pleasure as he thrust into his body.

A wave of intensity, erratic spasms afterwards, falling asleep, waking up. Sunlight suffused the small room. Indeed, Ari was alone. He must've been dreaming. He was naked, but that didn't _exactly_ mean anything. Ari had once sleepwalked; that could've been the case. Certainly, if he _had_ slept with Epros, he would still be there, lying next to him.

"Slave!" came Stan's demanding voice, making Ari jump. He stared at the blond man, still trying to get used to his new appearance, and to the fact that he was not always right behind him.

"Stan, where's Epros?"

"What are you talking about? Are you awake?"

"Epros, he was here last night…"

"Who, that moronic phantom? He certainly was _not_."

"But he--"

"Get dressed! We have work to do!"

Ari sighed, getting out of bed. That decided it. It had been a dream after all. He rolled out of bed and began to pull on his clothing; out of the corner of his eye he saw something blue. Assuming it to be his shirt, he picked it up. He stared at the blue swallowtail coat in his hand, a grin spreading across his face. Sure, it wasn't exactly the most romantic thank you gift, but it would have to do.


End file.
